Life SucksWhen Your A Monkey
by Mika Chang
Summary: This is a weird little ficcy about Trunks and Goten having a little ....accident.


Mika: Here I am starting another fic with so many left to finish...but now I got more time! Yay me! Anyway, this is mainly DBZ with a couple tidbits/characters from other animes. So far just Ranma ½, but maybe Tenchi Muyo in the future. Hope you like! please R&R! Oh, and about the title....um....well......um........yeah. I was at a loss for a title........so......um.....I just used what came to mind....And one more thing, this takes place in an alternate dimension, and it is when Trunks is 12 and Goten is 11.   
Disclaimer: No own this, that, or the other thing!  
This, that, or the other thing: She doesnt own me! Na na na na na na!!! *blows raspberry*  
Mika: Also no own DBZ......or anything else for that matter.  
***  
LIFE SUCKS..........WHEN YOU"RE A MONKEY: part 1  
  
"Kami's Lookout? Why there, Trunks? It's so boring there..." Goten asked his best friend.  
Trunks scratched his head. "Cuz we should go someplace simple first. Someplace we know."  
Goten looked at the dimensional gate that the young boys had discovered. Most people would have been suspicious of the large glowing circle floating in air, if not the sign that said "Dimensional Gate. Help Yourself!" Of course, the boys had not even thought it might be a trap.  
"Course, we don't even know how to work it. It might have a mind of its own. But I'll bet if we just think really hard, it'll take us where we want to go." Trunks continued.  
Goten grinned as his stomach rumbled. "How about we go to somplace with food?"  
Trunks sighed. "But s'pose its not safe. And we might get in trouble."  
"But- but- but-" Goten said as he jumped up and down, "they wouldn't have something dangerous out in the open, would they? Cuz just putting it in an empty room wouldn't be smart if it was dangerous. So there!"  
Trunks thought for a moment then grinned widely. "You're right! Lets go!" He grabbed Goten and they jumped into the portal...  
  
...And came out 10 feet above a large area covered in small springs. Forgetting they could fly in their surprise, they both fell, Trunks landing in the middle of one of the springs, and Goten landing on the edge of another.  
Goten spent a precarioius moment trying to catch his balance, and got himself onto land, not a bit wet. He looked around to see where Trunks had landed, but all he saw was a pretty purple-haired girl sitting in a spring. looking stunned.  
"Ummm...excuse me," Goten asked, "did you see where my friend went?"  
The girl looked at him. "Goten, did you hit your head? Waitaminute! Whats with my voice?"  
"Trunks? Is that...? But you can't be Trunks! You're a girl!" Goten said in disbelief.  
The girl looked down at a slim body, suitable of a young girl. Calmly she stood up and glanced at her chest, also suitable of a young girl. The she pulled her pants away from her body a little and looked down. Then, she screamed. "Kami no!!! What happened!!! What will Dad say???" She looked at Goten pleadingly. "This is a joke right? I can't be a girl...can I?"  
Goten smiled hesitantly, then a bit wider. "Trunks? Is it really you?" At Trunks' nod, Goten made a strange choking sound. The now female Trunks looked up.  
"Goten. don't you dare-" he managed to get out just before Goten burst out in hysterical laughter.  
Trunks stormed over to his friend and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Goten...SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled as he shook Goten. "We need to think of what to do. My dad'll kill me if he sees me like this. So stop acting like an idiot and think!"  
Goten stopped laughing, but he couldn't keep the crooked grin off his face. "Right Trunks. But what'll we do? We don't even know where we are. And I'm Still hungry. And thirsy too!"  
Trunks glared. "Quit complaining. I'm hungry too. And if you're thirsty, theres enough water around here." He walked off in seemingly deep though, but actually looking at his reflection thinking he really made a cute girl. In fact, if he wasn't her, he might have went out with himself. A.N. If you understood that last night, please go get help. I wrote this at 5 in the morning and I don't even understand it.   
Meanwhile. Goten was perched on the edge of another spring debating on whether to drink or not. Then, as he came to the decision not to, and began to get up, he was startled by a shout and lost his balance, tumbling headfirst into the spring.  
Trunks heard the splash but his attention was on the large man coming towards him shouting in some language he didn't understand.  
"What are you saying baka? I don't uderstand!" Trunks shouted back.  
"Purple-haired girl should not play by cursed springs. Very dangerous. It look like girls friend in trouble already. Must have fallen in Spring of Drowned Monkey. Very tragic story behind that one. 5 thousand year ago, baby monkey fell in spring and drowned. Now friend will be monkey." The large man pointed out a small black monkey with unruly fur as he spoke. "See? Not safe here!"  
"Great. Just Great. I'm a girl and my best friends a monkey. Chi Chi's gonna kill him and Dad's gonna kill me." Trunks smacked his head and walked over to the very surprised monkey that was, and still is, his best friend. "Goten, you are such an idiot. At least I can talk. Course I will be a girl for the rest of my life, but you'll have to be a monkey!" He laughed weakly.  
"No no purple-haired girl. If you splashed with hot water, you go back to normal. But every time you splashed with cold water, you become girl. And friend become monkey. Now must go. Time for tour. " He moved the boys toward the way out carefully. "Bye bye now. Hope to see you in future!"  
When the boys had gotten far away from the springs, Trunks dropped down on the ground and closed his eyes. He needed to find some cold water quickly. As they were walking, they came upon an old woman who had said they were in China. Even if they didn't get in trouble for going throught the portal, then being cursed, they most certainly would for going to China without leaving so much as a note.  
Trunks was brought out his daydreams of the many ways he would be punished by a small hand tugging his now much longer hair. He looked to see Goten pointing excitedly towards a small off shoot of the path they were on.   
"Fine fine, I'll go with you, but this better be good M-chan."  
Trunks followed his friend for a short distance, then, when he saw what had excited Goten so much, he stared in ..........shock? Disbelief? Surprise?....maybe....or it could be some other emotion entirely....you'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Aren't I evil? 


End file.
